The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as generally described hereinafter. In a known fuel injection pump of this type, the control of the pressure exerted on the control piston is effected with the aid of a pressure valve, which has a relatively strong spring acting upon a ball-type closing member and in which the closing member can be lifted from its seat, counter to the force of the closing spring, by a temperature-controlled pin. In this manner, when the engine is cold, the injection onset can be adjusted as desired in such a case by increasing the pressure acting on the injection adjusting device, which is effected by increasing the pressure in the pressure chamber of the pressure control valve. However, this embodiment offers only limited opportunities to exert influence on the mode of operation of the pressure control valve or the control of the pressure acting upon the adjusting piston.